


The Geek Factor

by lil_1337



Series: Who's Johnny [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-21
Updated: 2006-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duo and Heero discuss how Heero became a paranormal investigator.  Side ficlet to 'Who's Johnny'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Geek Factor

"You don't strike me as the ghost hunter kind of guy, Heero. How did Quatre manage to rope you into this?" Duo waved a hand in the direction of the equipment that was spread across the bed and desk of Heero's room. "Besides the geek factor."

Heero smirked before schooling his features into a more serious expression. With a shrug, he saved the picture he was analyzing and closed the program. "Batman was my hero."

Duo blinked a couple of times, trying to wrap his head around how that was relevant to the question asked. "And that relates to this how?"

"All the other superheroes had powers and could do all these cools things, but Batman was an ordinary guy. What made him different were his gadgets."

Duo nodded, and then frowned, still unsure exactly where Heero was going with this. "So, it was the idea that you could be a superhero of sorts? With all the technology? Do and see stuff other people never would?"

Heero nodded, a smile softening his intense expression. "That and Quatre supplies me with the best coffee a geek could want."

Duo shook his head, his brow furrowing. "You're in this for the technology and coffee? Nothing about furthering mankind's knowledge of the unknown, or anything lofty and meaningful?"

"No, I'll leave saving the world to Batman. He does it much better than I would." Heero smiled again, this time a little sadly. "I traded in my cape for a Geiger counter years ago."


End file.
